Игровой клуб
|tab2=Галерея |tab3= |tab4= |tab5= |tab6= |tab7= |tab8= }} Игровой клуб (англ. Gaming club) — один из клубов в Akademi High School Использование Аяно может повышать по одному из своих навыков в день, играя в игры. Игра (1).png|Головоломка. Повышает навык биологии, химии, языка или психологии. Игра (2).png|Файтинг. Повышает уровень силы. Игра (3).png|Симулятор свиданий. Повышает уровень навыка соблазнения. Игра (4).png|Хоррор игра. Повышает уровень навыка стойкости. Игра (5).png|Ролевая игра. Бонус при взаимодействиях с персонажами. Игра (6).png|Стелс игра. Ученикам понадобится больше времени, чтобы заметить Аяно. Игра (7).png|Гонки. Аяно будет бегать быстрее. Игра (8).png|???. Повышает уровень просвещения. Не имеет практического применения. Также, если она вступит в игровой клуб, она сможет видеть монстров в VR игре на телефоне и уничтожать их. Это может быть полезно для предсказания маршрутов участников клуба и изменения оных. Танцевальная машина Танцевальная машина (англ. Dance Machine) расположена справа от телевизора и стеклянных полок с чиби-фигурками. На данный момент, Аяно может здесь станцевать под 5 саундтрека: Give Me Your Love, Give Me Your Love: Easy, Queen of dance, Sugar Plum Queen, Short Test. Танцевальная машина (1).PNG|Танцевальная машина. Танцевальная машина саунтрек.png|Выбор саундтрека. Яндера и Танцевальная Машина-0.png Tанцевальная Машина-1.png Танцевальная машина (3).PNG|Экран при проигрыше. Танцевальная машина (4).PNG|Экран при выигрыше. Саундтреки Танцевальная Машина(1).png|Give Me Your Love: Easy. Танцевальная Машина(2).png|Queen of dance. Танцевальная Машина(5).png|Sugar Plum Queen. Танцевальная Машина(3).png|Short Test. Танцевальная Машина(4).png|Give Me Your Love center|thumb|Give Me Your Love center|thumb|Short Test Деятельность клуба В 7:05 AM Гема Таку отправляется в клуб и играет там до 8:00 AM. Приходит в комнату в 1:00 PM и покидает её в 1:22 PM. Он снова возвращается в клуб в 4:00 PM и остаётся там до конца дня. Пиппи Осу, Рюто Иппонго, Мидори Гурин и Май Вайфу играют в мобильную VR игру в 7:05 AM и до 8:00 AM. В 4:00 PM они возвращаются в клуб и остаются там до конца дня. Общая информация Члены Портрет Гемы (5).png|Гема Таку (лидер клуба)|link=Гема Таку Портрет Рюто (13).png|Рюто Иппонго|link=Рюто Иппонго Портрет Пиппи (11).png|Пиппи Осу|link=Пиппи Осу Портрет Мидори (14).png|Мидори Гурин|link=Мидори Гурин Портрет Май (13).png|Май Вайфу|link=Май Вайфу Уход и расформирование Аяно выгонят из клуба, если кто-либо из членов клуба увидит, как она убивает другого ученика. Также её могут выгнать, если она не принимает участие в деятельности клуба хотя бы раз в неделю. Если лидер клуба умрет, пропадет без вести, или если в клубе будет менее пяти членов, то клуб будет расформирован. Если это произойдёт, дверь в клуб будет закрыта навсегда, а бывшие участники клуба будут собираться около него и разговаривать там. Аяно может также попросить разрешения уйти. Как только он уйдёт, то она никогда не сможет снова присоединиться. Вступление в клуб и информация о клубе center center center center center |SPOILERID = ELGJKLEGJ}} Факты * Впервые клуб появился в игре 24 мая 2015 года, когда была представлена Пиппи Осу. * Почти все члены игрового клуба (кроме лидера) являются персонажами-пасхалками. * В клубе стоит кабинка для переодевания, однако, ей нельзя пользоваться. Если взаимодействие «сменить одежду» всё же появиться, ничего не произойдёт, либо Аяно снимет всю одежду (если её текущая одежда в крови). * У YandereDev’а есть две идеи насчёт того, как и почему в этом помещении стоит мебельHow did the gaming club manage to decorate the sociology classroom?. ** Первая ― Гема обставил всю комнату в один день (субботу или воскресенье). Он сам принёс всю мебель по лестницам. Это заняло у него весь день. Персонал школы не заметил, чем Гема занимается, пока он не закончил. Когда персонал наконец понял, что он сделал, они сообщили об этом директору. Директор посмотрел на комнату, и был действительно впечатлён. Он сказал, что в знак уважения упорства Гемы, он позволит оставить все эти вещи в классе социологии…но это всё ещё не будет официальным клубом. Директор относится к подобным вещам «Ну, если это никому не вредит, тогда какая разница?». В основном он апатичен и равнодушен к большинству вещей, пока они не создают проблем. ** Вся эта мебель уже была в школе, и стояла в других клубах, которые были расформированы в прошлом году. Ученики не хотели, чтобы эти вещи увезли из школы, так что они хранились в классе социологии. Гема увидел этот класс, и решил, что он идеально подойдёт для помещения клуба Аниме и Игр. * Dev задумывался о том, что неплохим заданием для игрока стала бы возможность сделать игровой клуб официальнымquestion about the Gaming club and Gema. * Изначально планировалось, что игры будут повышать навык только наполовину, а не сразу на один уровень, но это было сложнее сделать, а YandereDev хотел выпустить видео как можно быстрееAm I the only one who thinks that the gaming club benefit is too strong?. Источники en:Gaming Club es:Club de Videojuegos de:Gaming Club fr:Club de gaming it:Club di Gaming pl:Klub Gier pt-br:Clube de Jogos zh-tw:遊戲社 Категория:Клубы Категория:Игровой клуб Категория:Второй этаж Категория:Локации Категория:В главном здании